


I am more than you give me credit for

by The_Devils_Angel



Series: Blessings and Curses [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Do not read if you don't like it, Gen, I love the MCU, I'm Going to Hell, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Parent Tony, Psychological Torture, Tags to still be added, Thanos is a bitch, This gets..dark, Tony-centric, at least some characters may be out of character, more characters to be added maybe, torture in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Angel/pseuds/The_Devils_Angel
Summary: "How did you contact me?"He smiled cheekily "I have my ways. Besides, I come to help you get what you want but I ask one thing in return.""Do you believe I'll keep my end of the deal?""Yes," his smile broadened to a psychotic looking state "because I know how to get you the stones."ORSteve has left, the U.N wants to know where he went, the Rouges are falling apart without their leader and James is overthinking the fight. Guess who has to clean up this mess? Oh and don't forget Thanos is...less than one mile away.Shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading the first book for this but I suppose you can read this as a stand-alone fic.  
These rules apply: Don't like it then don't read it.

"Where is he? It shouldn't take you guys more than a week to find him." Sam sighed as he rubbed his temples.

It has been less than a week (a day or two) since Friday has reported Steve missing in one of the meetings that Tony was having with the New Avengers. 

Honestly, it was more of a headache than it was worth.

"Listen, we're trying to find him but we have bigger problems to solve than finding an overgrown dick." 

The meeting or yelling match consisted of Logan, Jean Grey, Black Bolt, Medusa, Carol, Rhodey, Professor Xavier, Tony himself and a butt load of other people. Jessica Jones was there as well, which made the situation a little bit tenser. Not to mention the Rouges were there demanding things like usual.

"He is more of a man, a hero than any of you!" Bursts of red sparks flared from Wanda's hands.

"I'm going to need you to stop with the light show bitch," Peter growled as he stepped in front of Harley in a protective stance. 

The two had been growing into something more than friends but not lovers...Tony had asked Harley about it and he shrugged and said that Peter was like a brother to him. It was nice to see two of his kids getting along so well.

"Alright," Tony finally stood up from his chair and effectively called all the attention to himself. "We're doing all we can to find him but we have Thanos trailing behind us, he takes the first slot in priority."

"Steve would be an amazing asset to the fight-" 

"I'm sorry but I don't think he will be." Rhodey cut Barton off sharply, the military man folded his hands and leaned forward slightly. 

Sam averted his eyes from him, apparently, he wasn't over what he did at the airport almost a year and a half ago.

Tragic.

"We have more than 100 super-powered allies as well as more than enough technology aid helping us defeat Thanos and his army. Not to mention we have literal magic on our side of this fight. Let's not overlook Mr. Barnes who, might I add has more years of experience in fighting as well as the same enhancements as Rogers. We really don't need him, will we look for him? Yes. But we don't need him."

Wanda looked furious but held her tongue just like the other Rouges...besides Romanov. She always held a face of indifference and James as well as Scott weren't there but the rest of the Rouges looked furious but stayed quiet. They knew that Rhodey was right, they had more than enough superpowered individuals and the technology was larger than what it should be thanks to the arrival of the Guardians of the Galaxy and Tony. 

Steve wasn't really needed, besides, they hadn't even included the Asgardians. Steve wasn't at all that important in the end.

"If he isn't important," Sam started after a few moments of tense silence "then why bother to look for him at all?"

"He is still a wanted criminal, your probations were the length of two years on good behavior. He left the premises without permission and was also deemed dangerous by the United States government and the United Nations as well as several other countries. Even the Russians are looking for him." Rhodey answered with a sigh.

"Since he is a danger to the thing we like to call society we're being allowed to look for him in every single country. Any other questions?"

No one said anything, the tense air was still around though but at least no one was making any death threats.

"No? Good, now let's get on with the actual meeting."

Tony sat back down and gestured to all the standing participants to do the same, he then tapped something on his StarkPad which caused a hologram of Earth to appear in the middle of the table.

"With the arrival of the Guardians of the Galaxy, who are not here because they are going over and signing the Accords, brings us some less than pleasant news."

Tony looked at everyone sitting at the table before continuing "Thanos was less than 70 miles away from Earth."

Someone muttered a string of curses and Jessica plopped her bag on the table and pulled out an entire bottle of alcohol.

"Big mood," Harley muttered.

"They said that they intercepted him and barley made it out alive, that is evident from their damaged ship. The probes I have circling around Earth as we speak are picking up signals from deep space heading our way rather quickly."

"How much time do we have?" Logan grunted out and Tony could only shake his head sadly.

With a deep breath, he spoke with a hard edge to his voice.

"We have less than a week. Four days at best."

The room exploded into chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so  
1\. Thank you for all the likes, literally, you guys are awesome.
> 
> 2\. My uploading schedule has been changed in order to fit my untrustworthy personality. It is Wednesday through Friday. I might upload only on chapter or two or three. We'll see as this goes.

Everyone besides Romanov screamed curses and accusing words at him.

Guess who said what:

"Holy shit! We're going to be invaded again in less than a week?"

"So I did my science project for nothing?"

"You've known about this for how long?"

"Why haven't you said anything? Do you only care for yourself and this stupid need-to-known baizes shit?"

"Well shit."

"Everyone calm down."

Tony sighed and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "yes we're going to have aliens in our skies once again and I plan on having it at the Compound so we can cut down on casualties. As well as the fees for property damage."

He then closed the Hologram and made eye contact with every single person in the room, "the entire universe depends on us. Our families, other planets and people we care about depend on us. We _will not _lose."

Harley, Peter, and some of the other teens and younger adults sat up straighter. Others clenched their jaws and fists until their knuckles turned white, while the rest had a determined gleam in their eyes.

Tony, being the dramatic little shit he is, arose from his seat and walked out of the meeting room.

He walked to the elevator, when he stepped inside of it and the doors closed Tony fell to his knees. 

Rogers is gone.

Its not the he left the room type of gone, it’s the you have no clue where I am type of gone. 

The man who almost killed him more than once is gone, free from watchful eyes, faded from any sort of authority. Just _gone._

He could feel his chest start to cave in under pressure as a cold hand seemed to grasp at his very bone. His body started to feel heavy, as if he was carrying bricks on each limb.

In the distance he could hear Friday asking him if he was alright and is she should call someone. 

Then her voice cut off sharply and he couldn’t hear her anymore, Tony whispered her name but still he heard no response...

Just like Siberia...

Tony tried to get off the floor but he was stuck in his ball like position, the cold somehow snuck deeper into him. He closed his eyes, trying to convince himself that he’s okay just like his therapist told him.

When he opened his eyes he saw Rogers, his usual bright blue eyes dark with fury. His shield was held in his right hand as he walked closer to Tony.

His pace was mockingly slow, it was as if he was going to stop completely and just stare at the inventor on the ground.

”If only you were better Tony.”

Rogers stood above him now, his eyes were almost a navy blue color. No warmth or pity. No understanding, nothing but unhinged anger.

”If you were better none of this would have happened. We could still be friends and family. But no. You just had to be a brat. You always have to get your way so don't you?”

Tony felt himself start to tear up, he wanted to fight back and hate him. He wanted to spite in his face and tell him to choke on his own stupidity and hypocrisy.

But he couldn’t.

No matter how much he wanted to he just couldn’t. Something inside him wanted to cry and beg for forgiveness. To say he’ll fix it, something always had a soft spot for him. 

His heart maybe? Or something he picked up over the years because this man had done so much for this country.

Whatever it was he wanted it gone and buried, extinct like the dinosaurs. 

Of course that wouldn’t happen though. He would always have a soft spot for the blond, maybe, in some other universe, that could have become something more. Something good...better than what he deserved.

”Howard was a great man, what did he ever do to deserve a son like you?”

Tony started shaking, not just from the chill seeping into his very being but also Rogers words.

The blond illusion kneeled in front of him with a sinister smile.

”And Maria...she would be so disappointed.”

Tony couldn’t help the sob that escaped him, or the tears that flew down his cheeks like water falls he didn’t stop himself from mumbling his mother’s name and apologizing to the dead woman. 

He didn't stop himself from banging his head is head harshly against the wall of the elevator repeatedly until he couldn’t see his demon.

Until he couldn’t see Steve.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fellow angles, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the late chapter, I'll make it up to you.

_ **"Anthony! "** _

_Tony's eyes snapped open and he noticed immediately that he was face to face with a shadow leaning over him. It was Death._

_That's weird...he doesn't remember falling asleep._

_ She was puling and seemed as if the wind was trying it's hardest to blow her away._

_ **"Are you alright?"** _

_Tony did not say a word, all he did was lay there as Death started to gather herself from the nonexistent wind. _

** _"Anthony-"_**

_"He's going to kill me, he'll succeed this time."_

_Death was taken back, true she had seen Tony's imagination run rapidly off of fear but she did not think he would be this broken over it. Of course, being traumatized is never anything to overlook...but he was doing so well._

** _"Now why in the heavens would he kill you? Does he not know that you're going to stop Thanos?" _ **

_Tony shook his head, he then went on to reexplain everything Death already knew, she lives inside of him after all. She knows every thought he has and everything he sees. Though she can not feel his pain or grief, fear or love, anger or otherwise; his thoughts are enough._

_Humans are such emotional creatures, she would never be able to cope. _

** _"He has fled like a spoiled child. There is no denying that I am sure, but you can find him can't you? He is after all, famous in the land of the living."_ **

_"It isn't that simple, Rogers- he can hide in plain sight. It was part of his job at S.H.I.E.L.D and in the military, I'm assuming, and he knows how to fight. No one would tattle if he threatened them."_

** _"There is something else you're trying to hide from me, Anthony. You don't want him to come back."_ **

_Tony finally sat up and shook his head "no I don't."_

_He then stood on his feet and stretched, "people who are wrong but believe they're right are dangerous. They'll do whatever they deem necessary to prove their point to others."_

_A glare settled on his face but also something else, a heavyweight of determination and the chill of Siberia came back all at once but this time he did not shiver._

_"Unfortunately for him, I know now not to hold back." _

_Death could feel his blood start to boil as the throneroom trembled softly at his anger; if she had a face she would smile. Usually, the host will not do such things until they have been killed._

_ **"As lovely and entertaining it would be to watch you destroy those who have wronged you we have other things to discuss." ** _

_She stood as much as any shadow could and walked to the throne, Tony followed behind her slightly and she could feel his blood cool down and the room stops moving. It was surprising; he has been raised well enough to reign in his anger. _

_A pity how he achieved such things, she might have to ask Hela if she can persuade Lucifer to give Howard a test of his own medicine._

_"Yeah, Thanos is right around the corner and I honestly don't know how we can stop him."_

** _"It is not what you need to worry about as of yet."_ **

_"What do you mean?"_

** _"We will have the answers when the moment arrives. All I need to know is; are you ready?"_ **

_"Ready for what?" Tony's eyes widened and his jaw went slack "can you see the future?"_

_Death, if she could, rolled her eyes at his childlike excitement. _

** _"No, I cannot"_ ** _ her voice held amusement but then it turned grave **"but I know whatever happens will not be fair and just."**_

_Tony nodded at her "I'm ready for anything."_

** _"Are you truly? Do you know what might happen to you? It could be a fate worse than what even Lucifer could come up with."_ **

_Tony just chuckled lightly and walked to the foot of the throne, he gave her a smile that even gave her a little taste of the Siberian cold that was still buried in his bones; she pulsed again slightly at the feeling of ice closing in around her. _

_"I am ready."_

* * *

When Tony woke up he was in his bed, the room was light up from the sunlight. No one was in the room when he looked around which was actually surprising. Usually when he woke up from meeting some...special people someone would be waiting for him.

The man slipped out of bed, he noticed he still had his clothes on from when he was in the elevator and he...stuck a bit. 

With a light sighTony dragged himself to his bathroom room for a shower, he turned the water to it's hottest setting.

Maybe it will help melt the ice he's still feeling.

After his shower, he washed his face and brushed his teeth then changed into sweatpants and an oversized and worn M.I.T. sweatshirt. 

He walked out of his room to the living room while yawning loudly, as he walked his stomach growled softly. 

Deciding to ignore the cry of hunger he walked straight to the elevator door.

"You're eating something before you leave."

Tony shrieked as he jumped a good 3 inches in the air and spun around in the air, he came he saw Buck- James standing against the wall the was right beside the hallway.

How did he not see him?

"I- where did you come from?"

The supersoldier walked forward "I found you laying on the floor in the elevator. I asked Friday if anyone was available to help you.."

He scratched the back of his neck "you freaked out when you saw me, then you made yourself fall unconscious. I couldn't stop you in time so I took you to the medical wing."

James took another step forward, this time he was in arms reach. Using his flesh hand he reached out to touch the right side of Tony's head. His hand was warm and soft, Tony was slightly surprised he didn't flinch away from the hand. 

"You still didn't answer my question." Tony's voice was soft as if the level of volume would break the bubble forming around them just by a simple touch.

"Funny, I thought I did." James's eyes turned into ones of deep concern "are you alright? I can take you to the medical wing if you're not."

"I'm alright, I didn't even wake up with a headache."

Tony smiled slightly as the other man's hand stroked his hair on that side gently, memories of his mother playing in his hair came back slowly. 

He could hear her singing to him, Tony closed his eyes and leaned into the hand as he stepped closer to the taller of the two.

By the time he had opened his eyes again he was leaning on the other's chest, the icy feeling that was gifted to him from Siberia seemed to melt away just slightly.

Strange right?

The man who used to remind him that he was never enough turned into the one who was showing him more love than his own "team". 

It must be a bittersweet joke, hopefully, the bitter part was over for now.


	4. Chapter 4

"We have finished the Earth’s defense system,” Dr.Strange said as he walked through a portal into Tony’s lab.

The wizard, unlike many other people, was one of the few people allowed in his lab. He didn’t even get permission from the inventor, he just walked right in using his magic.

It both wondered and annoyed Tony.

“Good, I just finished the last line of code so everything is good on my end. Thank you for your help.”

Stephen shrugged as his cloak fluttered a bit dramatically behind him “it was nothing.”

The two then sat and talked about technology advancements in the medical world as well as life at the New York sanctum.

Of course, that was when the alarms Friday had installed went off, Tony rushed to his feet and sprinted out of his lab with Stephen on his heels. The two men made it to the Rouges‘ common room where Wanda was having a standoff with Carol. 

“What the hell is-“ before he could finish his sentence a web pushed him out of the way of a blast of red. Tony looked at the ceiling where Peter was sitting with his mask on, “sorry Mr. Stark!”

“Thanks, kid!” 

Tony then turned his attention back on the out of control woman standing in front of all of them. Strange had magic swirl things on both arms ready to fight if the need arises.

As much as Tony would** love** to see Wanda get her ass beat, he didn't want it on his floor.

"Alright, let's keep our heads and minds here. What's happening?" Tony had his hands up but they were close to each other just in case he needed to activate his gauntlet watch.

"We know that you know where Steve is, you just don't want him to expose you for the man that you are," Barton said with a growl, anger flashed in his eyes.

" I can tell you with 100% honesty that I don't know where he is," Tony stated with a sigh. 

Of course, this is about Steve. They can't survive a week without him.

"He's blocking me somehow, I can't see his mind anymore."

Everyone looked at Wanda and Tony, the New Avengers looked at him with horror while the Rouges looked at him with annoyance. 

"What did you do to Wanda?" Barton all but shouted at him, which was...interesting.

What the? You know what? He isn't even going to worry about him, he must have the brain of a peanut. 

"Did you not just- she was trying to mind rape him again. And that bitch right there is the victim?" Peter asked incredulously as he almost fell off the ceiling.

"You have a couple of screws loose lady," Harley added on with a snarl.

"We're going to find Steve, he needs our help," Sam said just as Romanov stepped forward.

"We think he's acting on emotion more than logic, it would be wise if some friendly faces were the ones to bring him in." Her tone of indifference sounded like nails on a chalkboard to him.

"I can't let you guys leave knowing most of you are acting on emotion right now." 

"We weren't asking." 

As if that was some signal Wanda conjured up a large ball of the red mist like magic flowing through her veins and threw it at the Avengers, Strange created a shield that not only blocked the blast but created a dense scarlet fog...

Where on earth did she learn that move?

Once the fog faded away to the point where everyone could see the Rouges they were gone, no trace of them was left in the room. They weren't even petty enough to leave a note.

* * *

After explaining the entire ordeal to the U.N, United States Government officials, as well as other world leaders Tony all but fell onto the couch in the common room of the Compound. 

"Am I needed anywhere else, Friday?"

_ **"Not that I know of Boss, you finished everything at the Stark Tower with the PR Department."** _

"So I have extra rooms left?"

_ **"Yes, would you like me to have all the belongings of the Rouges thrown out?"** _

"Yes please, and how is James doing?"

_ **"You miss him?" ** _

Her tone was smug and full of amusement, Tony rolled his eyes at his baby girl's attitude.

"No...I just want to make sure he isn't having a panic attack or something."

_**"Of course, " **_ it took a moment before she finally answered _**"he seems to be fine. Though he is punching the stuffing out of that bag."**_

Tony hummed in response as he shifted on the couch, the quiet of the common room and the warm temperature started lulling him to sleep.

_ **"Sorry to cut your nap short but the Spiderling is on the phone."** _

Tony sat up instantly, "put him through."

In less than 30 seconds Peter's voice sounded throughout the room. 

"Mr. Stark, I have some good news and some bad news, which do you want to hear first?"

Tony couldn't help the sigh that escaped him, he stood up and walked to the elevator, "Friday, be a dear and transfer the call to the speakers in my lab. Peter hang on for a minute."

Once he entered the lab Peter's voice blasted through the speakers, he motioned for Friday to turn it down a couple of notches. 

"Slow down kid, now, what did you ask me?"

"I said I have both good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first."

"Considering how my day is going, good news." Tony stripped himself of his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt while he was talking. 

"So I will never do this again because I am in pain."

Tony stopped completely "why are you in pain?"

"That's the bad news...what happened was I sorta got a tip that Scott was spotted walking in the bad part of Queens."

"Please," the geniuses voice sounded exhausted "tell me that you did not go to the bad part of Queens."

The teenager stayed silent for a moment before answering in a small voice that made him sound younger than he actually was, "I went to the bad part of Queens."

"Friday call the suit, Peter I'm on my way. Do not, under any circumstances, do anything stupid."

The teenager groaned "don't worry I handled it! I'm on my way to the tower right now."

"Then if you handled it then why did you call me?"

"I sorta got stabbed in the process."

Tony couldn't stop the bubble of annoyance that started coming up in his chest as he rubbed his temples, "get here. Now."

"Okay." The phone hung up a second later and Tony made his way back to the tower in the Iron Man suit.

He was going to kill that kid. 

* * *

When he arrived at the tower Peter was already in the medical bay where Bruce was checking him out.

Right...the man had moved into one of the many spare rooms, he had forgotten.

"Are you -"

_ **"Boss we have a delima."** _

"It'll have to wait, Friday."

_ **"Boss...it's about Thanos."** _

Everyone in the room froze, Bruce stopped his muttering and shuffling while Peter stopped swing his legs back and forth. Tony, however, stopped breathing entirely, His heart probably stopped beating as well.

"What happened Fri?" His voice sounded rough like he had smoked cigarettes for 80 years and his mouth felt dry just like when he had met Vita.

_ **"He's entering the atmosphere." ** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOW SHIT WILL FINALLY GO DOWN...took me long enough.
> 
> Also, self-promo, go check out Rose Spider if you're interested in the Spiderverse, it's basically my own version of a world with two spider people and stuff. I think it's a really good idea and I would love for you all to give me some feedback. Alright, enjoy this chapter!

"Friday send out the red alert now, Peter are you good?" Tony asked with his voice grim, Peter nodded his head frantically and jumped off the bed he was sitting on as he pulled his mask on again.

"You have a new suit and new web-shooters in my lab, Friday will show you where they are. As soon as you are ready I want you to go into your position just like we talked about."

Bruce ran past them and started taking off his lab coat and glasses, both could see the scientist turning a light shade of green, they both entered the elevator and Tony dropped Peter off at his lab.

"Go now," Peter ran out of the elevator and Tony fished out his phone.

"Rhodey did you get the alert?"

The other man answered swiftly, " I'm on my way to the compound. Thor assured me that he's on his way with reinforcements."

"Good I'll see you there." The billionaire then called his suit after he exited the elevator on the floor top of the tower and flew towards the compound.

Just as he touched down a ship landed a couple of feet away from him and there stood Thor and his warriors in all of their glory, the King stepped forward with determination in his eyes that made him look like the god of war.

"We have the tesseract, we have also been informed that the Vision is here as well and the Doctor."

All Tony could do was give a nod and start walking into the building to make sure everything was prepared and ready to go. When he walked in he saw people running around to get to their positions at the Compound, Logan walked up to him with a snarl on his face.

"All the kids are at the bunkers and are pushing people inside of them, as soon as they're done the shields will activate."

Tony nodded and started walking towards some of the wizards that were gathering weapons, "what happened to the shield above Earth?"

One of the wizard dudes turned around, he recognized him as the man Dr.Starnge labeled as Wong.

"It's holding up, the ship was pushed back out and is now heading this way, any other ships that were trying to force their way past it has been blown up."

Tony let his shoulders sag in relief, for a moment he closed his eyes to let himself breathe.

Then the Compound shook, opening his eyes Tony walking out to the larger clearing on the side of the building. He could hear everyone else falling into line behind him just as a huge ship landed right in front of them.

"Alright, guys get ready."

As soon as he said that a tall, broad purple man walked closer to them with a large army behind him.

"That looks fun." 

Tony whipped his head to the side and saw James standing on his right, he couldn't help the waterfall of words that came out at once.

"I came here to help, after," he glared ahead of them where Thanos and his army stopped just a mile in front of them. 

"I have a feeling we're going to be seeing something interesting."

As if on cue shorter figures walked forward, the closer they got the more recognizable they were. 

It felt as if a stone was slammed onto his chest by the Hulk...

"Steve?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Angels! Ready for another chapter?

Tony couldn't breathe for a moment, flashbacks of Roger's angry face in Siberia came back and a bone-chilling sensation came over him. Forcing himself to take a deep breath he tried to calm his nerves, he couldn't be nerves at a time like this. Not here and not in front of all these people.

"Steve what the hell?!" James's asked as he started stepping forward, his hands were in a fist and Tony could tell he was just **_itching _**to punch his best friend- former best friend actually, in the face. 

"Stop Frosty, don't lose your cool," Tony commented as he put a hand on James's chest in order to stop him from moving forward, the soldier stopped and fell back into line with Tony without another word.

"You aren't going to greet me, Buck?" Roger's voice rang out over the silent compound grounds as he continued to walk closer even though the rest of the Rouge's from the looks of it stopped a few feet back. 

"I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Well, we aren't. Do you mind explaining to me why you're on team grape over there or do you want me to take a -" he was thrown off by a loud battel cry from Steve which only meant one thing...

The Battle has begun...

As soon as Tony started flying out into the sky both sides started moving, Dr. Strange and the rest of the wizards formed barricades and pushed back a large number of chitauri while some other flying heroes shot at them from the sky. Tony flew to help and shot at the more than averaged sized aliens but then he saw the flying ones and a flashback of the Invasion of New York played itself behind Tony's eyes. 

"Tony I need some help down here!" James shouted into the comlink and after destroying a good portion went to help him.

He was overrun by a handful of chitauri and...Wanda.

Tony first took out the alien soldiers then he went to James's side, "Wanda I know you're smarter than this."

"Oh I know I am. Why do you think we left the tower Stark? We knew that you would do nothing to bring back Steve, you even took his best friend away from him." 

Her smile turned vicious as she gathered a large portion of magic to throw at them, Tony grabbed James and flew away from the blast zone. Once they were in the clear he used his cannons to fire at her which made her fall onto her knees in agony.

"James you go handle the rest, I got her covered."

Tony didn't see his face but he could no longer feel James behind him so he assumed the other left just like he had asked, he stopped firing at the witch and watched her fall unconscious.

After making sure she wasn't going to move for a long while he flew back into the sky "hey Doctor, you still have the stone right?"

After hearing yelling and the muttering of a spell Stephen finally answered him with a grunt "yes I still have it and so does the Vision. " It sounded like he was going to say something else but he was cut off by what Tony assumed was an attack.

Then out of nowhere a shield came towards him and knocked him out of the sky when he landed he felt something break. It was most likely his leg since the boot thrusters were taken out by the shield.

"Tony we need to talk."

Tony looked at Rogers and behind his mask, his eyes widened. The man still looked like Rogers but his eyes were dull and cold except for a gleam of insanity in his eyes. As much as he wanted to Tony couldn't even scoot away from his former teammate, every time he tried a hot pain shot up his leg and made tears gather in his eyes. 

"I don't know what happened to you Tony, you used to be annoying sure but you were still a good guy. You helped and followed orders...whatever's gotten into caused all this."

Tony scoffed "please. You and I both know that you-" Tony didn't finish his sentence.

Thanos was walking behind Steve with a grin on his face that made his stomach want to flip. 

"There you are Anthony Stark, I've wanted to meet you for some time now since you blew up a large portion of my forces." The Mad Titan put a hand on Steve's shoulder as he passed him and then kneeled in front of Tony.

"You aren't a human though which is odd, at least not completely." He then turned towards Steve "you said he has magic?" The purple alien's eyes narrowed at him.

"He doesn't have magic but the being inside him does. And I know," he turned towards Tony once again "who is in there. Hello, my beatiful Death...

I was wondering where you've been."

* * *

Tony didn't move at all until Thanos ripped his helmet off, he flinched harshly at the motion but glared at the man in front of him. He refused to look weak if he was going to be killed today.

"Even as a man you are still radiant..." Thanos dropped his helmet and took off his own then tried to trace his fingers across Tony's face.

"Listen to me Grape soda, I don't know what you're talking about-"

Thanos lifted his hand and the Infinity Stones that he had on the gauntlet started glowing and Tony let out a blood-curdling scream that was heard over all the noise and chaos on the field. It seemed as if time itself froze, everyone was staring at both men, some were in shock while others looked on with amusement. 

You can decide who did which.

It was only a few seconds but it felt like days before Thanos stopped with a frustrated growl.

"Why won't she separate from you?'

Tony laid on the ground withering in pain but smirked at the titan, who just became more agitated as Death refused to come out of Tony.

"Fine...if hurt your host won't release you, my love..."

He trailed off and then looked at his ship "rain down the holy fire."

Tony watched in horror as the ship's cannons and guns started glowing, that much firepower would wipe out everyone, including Thanos's soldiers. 

"No, wait!" 

Thanos didn't look at him and he could feel that time was running out so he did the first thing that came to mind...

"I'll go with you if you let them go!" Thanos glanced at him with a sinister smile while Tony could feel something pulling in the back of his head.

"Stop."

With that simple command the ship powered down and Tony's heart started slowing from its rapid pace, he then proceeded to sit up and try to stand but he only made it to one knee.

"Continue.'

Tony gulped as dread started twisting itself inside of him, "I'll go with you. I'll stay and be with you. I am Death and she is me that's why you can't separate us."

He took a breath before continuing "all I ask is that you let everyone on my planet live in peace. Just leave and don't hurt anyone."

Thanos finally turned to look at him in his eyes, he then gently traced Tony's face and stopped at his lips. 

"You haven't said what I want to hear darling, say it and I'll agree."

Tony wanted to puke, rip his skin off and take so many showers he would use up all the water in New York. He didn't though, he bit down the sassy remarks he was ready to spew out and closed his eyes. He thought of all the happiness and love-filled memories he had and channeled that expression to his face and eyes. 

"Please...I love you."

Thanos smiled and stood up before turning back towards his ship "we will be leaving now. I have gotten what I wanted."

On cue, all the remaining chitauri turned and headed to the ship while Thanos picked Tony up bridle style and buried his face in the crook of the geniuses neck, Tony made sure to tilt his head to give the gaint more access even though he wanted nothing more than to kill him right then and there.

"Tony what are you doing!?" Rhodey shouted as he flew over to where Thanos and Tony were, James also tagged along and looked ready to cry and absolutely destroy the Mad Titan. 

"He is going where he truly belongs human, I suggest you stay back." Thanos's words were the only warning they were going to get so Tony stepped in.

"I'll be alright, maybe I could visit. " Rhodey's eyes widened as he understood the secret message he was trying to send.

"Don't be foolish beloved, you won't have to deal with them anymore," with that Thanos started walking again while Rhodey restrained James from rescuing him. 

Tony couldn't help but smile at the other with fondness, he had grown to love the super soldier and wanted nothing more than to stand by him again and so he stayed where he was. 

If he wanted to see any of them ever again he would need to do this.

"What about the stones?' Rogers yelled from where he was standing but Thanos didn't answer him. Instead, he climbed aboard his ship.

Once the doors closed the Mad Titan handed Tony off to one of his soldiers, "clean him up and help his injuries then bring him back to me."

Thanos looked at Tony and gave him a forceful kiss that made the vomit he was holding back almost come up, "I'll see you soon my love."

As he was getting carried away Tony sonly had one thought on his mind...

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... did you like the last chapter?

The room they made him stay in was obviously Thanos's, it was large and has weapons hung on the wall. The bed took up a lot of room and...was that an alien head on the wall? 

The soldiers forced him to sit down as more chitauri tended to his broken leg, they then stripped him of his armor and under armor to check for any other injuries. Tony didn't say a word as he was too busy trying to register what had just happened less than four hours ago.

He was on an alien ship with a known murder going to be doing who knows what...he looked around the room once more before another chitauri came in and grabbed his arm to make him stand. Tony struggled a bit until the soldier's grip tightened in a less than friendly manner. 

He was led into a private bathroom where he was where an Olympic sized bathtub was waiting for him, it was filled with flowers and light orange water that had a bit of steam coming off it. It didn't smell bad, Tony couldn't place the scent but it wasn't horrible. He carefully climbed in and sat on his knees so that the water was to his shoulders. The chitauri left the bathroom and closed the door, no doubt standing guard behind it.

He needed a plan, that much was obvious but he didn't know how to execute anything he came up with since it could cause some major suspicion.

_"...thony..."_

The genius's eyes widened, he went to try and stand up. To get out of the bath but his muscles didn't want to work, it was as though all of his limbs became dead weight.

** _"Tony I need you to focus on me..."_ **

<strike></strike>Slowly but surely he started relaxing more and more into the water, sleep tugged at him gently. Coaxing him into its waiting arms...

_ **"Tony focus on me! Can you hear me?"** _

His eyes started closing until he was consumed by darkness.

* * *

_"Oh, thank the stars you're alright!"_

_Vita hugged him gently with two fingers as Death stood next to her, the two women had an incredible height difference. Death must have grown since the last time he had seen her because he didn't think she was as tall as Lady Liberty but Vita stayed the same height...taller than the national monument by about an inch._

** _"I don't think now is the time to celebrate Mother, we are still in the hands of Thanos. Only Father Time knows what awaits us now."_ **

_Tony looked at the both of them "was this what you were apologizing for?"_

_Death shrugged as much as a shadow could "nay. I did not know this was what you would end up doing in order to save the planet and the rest of the stones."_

_"We are actually quite impressed," Vita said with a small smile "you're quick thinking and sacrifice saved the entire universe and perhaps the multiverse."_

** _"There is no perhaps in that sense. The multiverse would have been fine as long as the stones were not destroyed."_ **

_"If that were to happen?" Tony couldn't keep his curiosity at bay, what if he hadn't given himself up and the stones were destroyed? What if he had failed?_

_"If they were destroyed then the fabric of the universe would start to unravel and the Keeper would have to go through every spell in his book to keep that from happening. Even then, it could be futile." Vita answered gravely but then shook her head._

_ **"Let's not dwell on the what if's of our task. We have something else that requires all of our attention which is why we are both here."**_

_That makes sense, the Thanos situation they were currently in need to be handled carefully. The wrong step could kill Tony for good and he would never see anyone he loved ever._

_"Do we have a plan? Because I don't think Thanos will allow me to just walk off the ship. And I don't think they kept my suit in one piece. They practically ripped it off of me."_

_"Very true. I suggest we-"_

_Vita was cut off by a sharp inhale from Tony, the mortal was on the ground trembling as his breathing increased. _

_"Tony, what's happening? Morte please explain what is happening!"_

_If Death answered he didn't hear her, all he could do was focus on the feeling of...he didn't even know how to describe it. It was like someone was trying to rip his liver out of him and like he was being stabbed all over._

** _"We're losing him, Vita!"_ **

_"He is your host, can you feel his pain?"_

** _"No, but what does that matter as of now? We're loosing-"_ **

* * *

When Tony came back to reality he was screaming, he felt as if he was on fire and as the lords would have it, it is not a pleasant feeling.

"Stop."

The feeling of fire licking his bones stopped but the relief was short-lived when Tony finally opened his eyes and saw Thanos in front of him.

"What...I don't understand."

"You thought you could play me like a fool Anthony Stark, say sweet nothings to me and then defeat me? Well, no more shall you decide to plan."

Tony shifted his eyes around to look at his surroundings, obviously, he was a dungeon and tied up. Though it wasn't the prison Nebula described when they had discussed her relationship with Thanos, he was chained and strapped to a metal table with his legs and arms spread apart.

"I never-" a quick slap to the face by a Squidward looking alien shut him up instantly.

"You will not lie in the face of your savior!" The man looked proud of his actions and looked towards Thanos for praise but was met with a huge purple fist to the face.

"You dare touch my beloved wife? You dare touch her host whom she buried herself in?"

The other shook his head no as Thanos walked closer to him and put a hand on his head before twisting his wrist like just so and snapping his neck. The other soldiers just moved and took the dead body out of the room. Thanos turned back to him right as the door closed.

"Release her and I'll grant you a quick death."

"About that...it doesn't work that way." The sass in his voice made him sound like he had confidence when Tony was really shaking with fear.

"Very well then, I'll just have to rescue her from you," Thanos said with a tone that held no argument to be had. He then lifted his right hand that held the gauntlet with only three of the stones on it, he then took off the glove and set it on a metal table in front of Tony.

"These should be able to get you out of this weakling my love, you won't even feel a thing."

The stones started to glow brightly and an uncomfortable heat settled inside of Tony until it felt like he was burning from the inside out, then he felt hands roaming over his skin. It wasn't Thanos or any of his soldiers...it was the stones. They tugged and pulled at him, stretching out his limbs to the point they might've been ripped off.

The scream that escaped his thought made Thanos smile in delight, then the hands turned into knives slowly sinking themselves into his skin. 

"Fermarsi!" 

Tony's pleas landed on deaf ears, Thanos walked closer to him and motioned for an alien that was not chitauri to step forward. When they came close enough they put their hands on the sides of his head and Tony was thrust back into the Siberian bunker.

* * *

"Hello, Tony. I'm so glad we can finally see each other again."

Tony turned towards the voice and saw Stane, Howard, and Steve standing there looking at him with varying faces of anger.

"You useless boy! I told you that you could never do anything right!" Howard all but yelled and threw a bottle of Brandy that hit him directly in his face. Tony collapsed against the wall behind him and slid down it.

"If only you hadn't survived the Ten Rings...such a shame. You wouldn't be in so much pain, don't you want to take it easy and relax?" Stane said in a voice that made Tony feel safe so long ago.

"I can help you with that Tony, you were my friend right? That's what you said." Steve declared with a manic smile as he walked up to Tony with his shield in his hands.

"Look, Anthony, Steve can do anything while you can't. Why God cursed me and Maria with a son like you I'll never understand." Howard all but growled as he also walked up to him with another bottle in his hands.

Stane joined the other two as well, soon they had him cornered. Howard has the bottle raised, Steve had his shield ready for the hit and Stane cracked his knuckles with a smile.

Tony screamed....


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how do you guys feel about a story with Harley Quinn in it? I have a story idea that I find interesting. Also sorry this chapter is both long and late, some stuff happened. For now, it will either just be short or just be late. At this point, we all know I can't keep a schedule.

He doesn't know how long he's been in space, it's hard for anyone to tell the time when everything looks the exact same.

"Why aren't you coming out?!" His voice boomed from the other side of the room when he walks in front of Tony he grabs his chin forcefully.

"You are a weak and useless mortal being, I cannot believe she would pick someone like you as a host!"

A heavy fist slammed into Tony's face, he was almost 100% certain his jaw was broken now. The Mad Titan continued to yell and hurl insults at the inventor, but it all fell silent on Tony's ears.

Tony couldn’t feel anything, not his broken jaw or the pain of being burned alive, just nothing. He couldn’t hear anything either and whenever he tried to close his eyes he would see Howard with a bottle or Steve with his shield. Sometimes it was Stane but mostly he would stand in the background smiling at his misery.

”Why isn’t this working...” Thanos turned and started pacing, he wanted his wife. His lovely little wife.

When he was about to pick up the gauntlet for the first time in about four days when an idea popped into his head.

Swiftly he turned around and walked towards Tony and gently grabbed his face.

”I know how to release you since torturing your host won’t work...I just hope you’ll forgive me for making your search for another host.”

The man leaned impossibly closer “I think one of my children would offer themselves up willingly. They would prove useful to me then.”

Tony watched as he turned back around and picked up the gauntlet and put it on. 

After hours of agonizing physical pain it had finally stopped, Thanos snapped his fingers of the hand that did not have the gauntlet and the man who made him see Howard, Stane, and Steve appeared. 

“I want you to communicate with my beloved Death, ask her on my behalf to come out of her shell.”

The other alien started to look nervous and his voice wavered, “I cannot do such a thing.”

The words caused anger to well up inside of the purple-skinned man and a mighty roar erupted from him. He then gripped the man by this neck and proceed to strangle him to death.

”Then I shall free her myself.” 

Tony watched Thanos come closer to him and lean in as if he was going for a kiss, a surge of power flowed through him and seemed to pour out of his very being. It wasn't like all the other times he felt the glorious surge of energy beneath his skin, this time it felt raw and dangerous. Like a wild animal that has finally broken out of the cage.

Thanos was pushed back with such force he broke through the metal table that held the gauntlet, a bubble of what looked like black fire and mist surrounded him and broke off the restraints. 

Falling onto the ground slowly as if gravity didn't apply to him he took a breath and looked at Thanos, only it wasn't Tony looking at him. 

Well, it was but Death was there taking up more than half of the space in his head.

"Is that you, my love? I knew that I would be able to free you." Thanos declared with pride as he slowly got back on his feet.

The Mad Titan walked closer to them and once he was within arms reach Tony's hand pierced through his armor covered chest and his flesh to grab his heart, the Titan all but crumbled to his knees and gave them a betrayed look.

A smile arose on his lips and Tony leaned closer to the point where he could feel some of the betrayal flow off of his "husband."

"Hello, my darling." The smile he gave the man was one of innocence and beauty as he ripped Thanos's heart out and dropped it to the floor.

It was satisfying watched the life fade from his eyes.

Death and Tony stared at the corpse for a moment, Death was relishing in her newfound freedom but sulking slightly at the fact that he would be in her kingdom until Lucifer opens his gates for the likes of him. Tony was relishing in his freedom as well and was planning a way back home.

Then the energy and power that was known as Death pulled away from him as if someone had pulled a rug from underneath his feet, Tony all but choked on air as he barely caught himself from falling. 

"Thanks for the warning." Tony all but rasped out as he stood up despite his injuries.

The billionaire then proceeded to stumble out the holding cell, surprisingly there were no guards.

Thanos really did think that Death would be on his side, Tony shrugged at his thoughts and proceded to walk down the long hall until he finally saw a large group of guards and about three generals if he was judging correctly.

That was why there were no guards, they wanted to overrun him.

"Shit."

. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Angles, I hope you're all doing well.

***Back On Earth***

**DAY 1**

<strike></strike>It didn't feel real.

It didn't feel real as he watched Thanos pick Tony up and walk away with him, it didn't feel real when Rhodes stopped him from moving forward just as Thanos's ship rose into the air. When the kid came back and started asking for Tony...

It just didn't feel real...at least it didn't until Steve walked up to him with a smile once everyone was either in the compound or on the way to another medical facility.

"Are you alright Buck? You-" Steve didn't get to finish, a metal fist came towards him and he barely moved in time.

"Am I alright? Are you kidding me?" James kicked him in his stomach and sent him flying into the wall nearby.

"Your own teammates are wounded but you ask if I'm okay? My teammates are injured and some of them didn't even make it off the damn battlefield but you ask if I'm okay?"

The snarl on his face and the deadly tone in his voice made bystanders take a step back while glaring at the "Captain". 

Everything James had said was true, Wanda and Sam were in the medical wing. Clint was there as well and Natasha was standing on the wall watching the two argue with a haunted look in her eye.

"I understand that Buck-"

"For the last time, my name is James." His voice somehow came out steady, Steve raised a hand in a truce like fashion.

"I get why you're upset but look at all the positives, we saved the world-"

"The fucking positives?!" Peter's voice rang out and all eyes turned towards the end of the hallway where he was standing.

The teen walked over calmly and slowly, his face was blank and his hands were hanging loosely at his sides but everyone could see the flames of anger and pain roaring in his usually soft dark brown eyes.

"Please tell me what the positives are _Steve_ I would _love _to know what they are. Tell what fucking positives are there to losing your father." His voice was icy and James could see the faint glint of fear in Rogers's eyes.

Harley then stepped from behind him like he had been there the whole time, unlike Peter, Harley showed his anger. His face was red and if looks could kill, Rogers would be bleeding on the floor fight about now.

"You wouldn't understand, I had to do it. If I didn't then-"

"DON'T EVER TRY AND TELL ME WHAT I WILL AND WILL NOT UNDERSTAND!" Harley screamed and walked forward, on his wrist was one of Tony's watches that he pulled to form a metal fist and aimed at Steve's head.

No one moved to stop him from firing, everyone just stood there until Rhodey came out of nowhere and put a hand on Harley's shoulder.

"I know we all want to do it but Tony wouldn't want that. Ever." His words weren't loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear (since apparently a crowd had formed.) He was only loud enough for Peter, Harley, James, and Rogers to hear.

Slowly Harley put his hand down then Peter delivered a swift punch to the blonde's nose, a satisfying crack was heard and a smirk appeared on Harley's face as he high-fived him.

"Alright everyone, take some time off." This time the ex-military man's voice was loud enough for everyone to hear, "take your time to gain your strength and mourn for those we have lost."

His voice then became a little shaky "Avengers...disassemble." 

With that being said everyone broke off to do their own thing, James heard some people start sobbing and others grinding their teeth in rage. Harley and Peter leaned on each other and walked away, probably heading towards the tower or Peter's place.

Steve also got up and walked away while holding his bloody nose, James and Rhodey didn't move, however.

"Why did he give them a home?" The ex-H.Y.D.R.A member asked through a harsh whisper, the words spilled out before he could think of their consequences. Thankfully the other man didn't seem off-put by the question.

"Thor said that Tony agreed to house them, then Tony didn't want to fight on on it because he thought that we needed you for Thanos. I pushed against it but the UN already talked to Tony and said it was a case closed situation."

James could only nod before turning on his heel and walking away to get a cab in order to head back to the tower. 

He needed time alone...

Time to think. 

* * *

When he arrived at the tower he had asked Friday to take him somewhere quiet, to his surprise she sent him to Tony's floor. 

The place was just like they had left it...

When had he started calling Tony's floor their floor? 

The soldier walked down the hallway and stood in front of Tony's room, it was clean. Some paper and some clothes here and there but the bed was made and the windows were open. It was either sunset or dawn, he couldn't care which, all he knew was that it made the room feel more home-like and comforting.

Without noticing it, he was sitting on the billionaire's bed, his scent calming his troubled mind just a little bit.

The place didn't feel right still, yes it was homey and comforting but it was lacking something important...

It was lacking Tony.


	10. Chapter 10

***Back On Earth.***

**DAY 3**

"We have to find him," Quill stated in the meeting, the rest of the make-shift space agreed: 

Everyone agreed actually.

"I know we all want to get him back and that will happen but we don't even know where to start looking." Phodey sighed as he rubbed his temples, he had been explaining this for about a half-hour and still, no one could grasp the fact that they just couldn't track down his ship...

Rhodey's eyes widened comically and he wanted to punch himself, "can we track down that asshole's ship?"

Rocket shook his head "we didn't put any tracking devices on it and we don't know what type of ship it is."

"I am Groot."

Quill nodded at his talking tree friend, "right. Shouldn't Tony have some type of tracking device in his suit?"

"That only goes as far as Earth, we can't track him in deep space," Rhodey stated with a groan. 

They all stayed quiet for a moment before Carol spoke up finally, "he has to save himself."

"He's done it before and times after that..." Pepper said with a hopeful tone even though her face didn't convey the same.

"But we should be able to help." The whole room turned towards James, it was the first time he talked throughout this entire meeting. 

"We should be able to help him but we can't, he's stuck in some Titan's ship having only God knows what is happening to him and all we can do is hope he can save himself." James's voice was thick as if he was about to cry so right after he talked he got up and left the room and headed for Tony's.

He had been sleeping there since Tony had been taken, he would cuddle a pillow after spraying it once with Tomy's cologne just so his scent wouldn't fade. 

When bored he would talk to Friday, who has been very quiet lately, or clean around the tower. Sometimes he would ask Friday to message Peter, Harley, and the other kids, just to make sure they were alright. If they weren't then he invited them over to talk or just be in each other's company.

Word of Tony's "death" was spread around quicker than Pepper could stop so in front of the tower were Iron Man toys and flowers. Some people left letters and sometimes kids who would usually run past stopped and stood there for a moment before walking away then run once they passed the tower.

Of course, there were people saying that this was just a stunt so people would feel bad for the last blood member of the Stark family, it was all for clout and he would show up soon. Many people had shut down those comments saying that after his Afganistan "vacation" he would never do something like that.

Crime rates were at a low point though, many of the superheroes didn't even need to show up, the public would handle everything the best they could.

Hell, the Daily Bugle had actually said on live television that they hoped Spider-Man was doing well since they knew he would often be seen fighting with Iron Man. (That had made an already emotional Peter burst out in tears.)

A heavy sigh escaped James as he sat by the large window in the geniuses room, it hasn't even been a week since the man had been taken and he had already made such a large impact.

News outlets had said such nice and good things to say about Tony after bashing him for years, James smiled sadly, Tony was bigger and better than he himself realized.

James watched the busy streets grow brighter as the hours ticked by, he then got up and went to take a shower. 

When the water started hitting him he started thinking again, not about how to get Tony back but about Tony...

He was kind and loving, smart and had no self-preservation skills...he was more than anyone gave him credit for and more than what he himself gave credit for. He was a dad in every sense of the word and came up with horrible nicknames for everyone, always made time for people he cared about and would watch almost anything over 20 times if it made someone smile. His brown doe-like eyes that were so gentle...

James's eyes closed and a few tears slipped out and ran down his cheek along with the water from the showerhead, why did it have to be Tony? 

It couldn't have been him? He was a killer for crying out loud...he opened his eyes a bit.

Tony could be considered a killer too even though all he did was design things...he could be considered a killer of hearts or self-esteem if you take into account some of his past but he turned out to be a great guy despite everything.

A memory popped up suddenly, he didn't recognize the voice talking to him but the words were loud and clear; 

_"Listen, a killer is a demon and a savior is an angel. One cannot turn into the other, that's just how it is." _The voice said with a teasing tone.

"If a killer is supposed to be a demon and stay a demon then why is he my angel?" 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, which is shocking, I thought I wouldn't post until next week tbh.

***BACK ON EARTH***

**DAY 6**

It has been more than a week and James has left his saddened state to one of annoyance and fast agitation. 

Being spoken to was becoming annoying and seeing anything that reminded him of Tony made him frustrated, he could tell though, that the others were feeling it too so he reeled in the ugly head of anger whenever it tried to show itself.

Rhodey was robotic in a sense, he didn't talk unless he was spoken to and he moved when told. He reminded James of his time as the Winter Soldier which made him worry for the man.

Harley, the loud energetic and sassy kid was replaced with a completely silent copy. The teen didn't do anything but sit and stare at a wall until you force him to anything and even then, he would put less than half the effort.

Peter changed dramatically, the sweet and nerdy teen was replaced with a rude and bratty child. Whenever you would speak to him he would say just the right words to make your blood boil and want to punch him in the face. Even his friends had started avoiding him which made him worse. James remembered when MJ and Ned had walked up to him with concern written on their faces...

_*Minor Flash Back*_

_Ned and MJ had pulled him away from Peter who had just insulted Shuri and her intelligence then had the nerve to walk away giggling. It had taken both teens and his self-restraint in order for him to not choke the spiderling._

_"He's been like this for a whole school week, he's been in class and doing his work but now he's a smart ass with it, " Ned had said with a heavy sigh._

_MJ nodded "he even made his bully start crying in the middle of the hallway. Those words were brutal." A small shiver ran down her spine at the memory. She had never seen Peter act so...harsh._

_"We understand Tony is dead but-" _

_ "He gave himself up to save the planet and we could do nothing," James interrupted a bit sharply.  _

_ "We understand but he doesn't need to be a dick to everyone," Ned said with a small glare at the direction his friend walked off in. _

_ "I agree but look around at everyone here. Look at his past and what just happened, is it fair and right? No, but he lost so many people and he just lost another person he was close to. Just give me some time, I'll bring Tony and the real Peter back." _

_ *End of Minor Flash Back* _

Apperentalyy they decided to give him space too, which probably made him worse because he thought they were leaving too.

Pepper Potts acted the same just about but she overworked herself and it should in her posture when she thought she was alone.

Friday and the rest of the bots didn't interact with anyone ever...

He needed to find Tony and soon.

"Hey James, you need to look at this!" Harley and Peter shouted as they ran into the common room, their faces were a mixture of hope and joy that he hadn't seen on them in a while.

All three of them raced to a large meeting room where everyone, except the Rouges, was staring intently at a screen, walking closer they could see it was a ship that looked to be in almost ruins...

With Tony sitting and looking at the camera.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I promise it will be worth it! Plus I'm working on another side project that you may like if you're a Hamilton fan.

***Back On Earth Continuation of Day 6***

The breath that James didn't even know he was holding was released and he felt as if he was lighter than a feather until he actually looked at Tony.

The genius was alive it looked like but he was covered in bruises and blood that he prayed to whatever god existed wasn't his. Tony was wearing what looked like a red flowy shirt and skirt, and a black cloak resting on his shoulders. Oh, and his eyes...the brown Bambi eyes were replaced by beautiful violet ones and James was lost in them but longing for that warm brown he had come to adore. 

"Press play." Pepper's voice destroyed the tense silence, she turned to look at Carol "press play." 

The other woman nodded and pressed play, the first thing they heard was an explosion then came another. Soon Tony was sitting in a room that was ablaze but he didn't look worried in the least. 

"I hope you all can hear me." Tony, who didn't sound like Tony but another person...he had heard a voice almost like this but different in a certain way.

"I do not have much time before I have to leave, he will explain what he can remember when he comes back to Earth but for now listen closely."

He? But Tony was the one who was talking-

"It's not him...I think its Death talking this time." Rhodey said in a distant voice, very different from the robotic tone he had taken in the last week.

That made sense.

"Thanos is dead and I am taking care of the rest of his army as we speak then I shall return my son to Earth. Be patient, I do not know-" another explosion cut him...her? Them? 

Them off and they turned only to see the other half of the ship falling apart like the Titanic and being pulled away into deep space.

"I'm honestly shocked it took this long for that to happen..." they sounded fascinated as if they weren't in danger of flying into deep space.

"Worry not, he will not die. Just know that I am almost to you," with that they let go of whatever they were holding and they watched as they somehow flew out of the ship with grace.

A final explosion ended the video and everyone stood up and started talking excitedly about Tony's return until Pepper cleared her throat. Immediately the chatter stopped and all eyes turned to the dangerous CEO.

"When he gets here he will be tired and not in his right state of mind. I want this place spotless to the point I can see my reflection. Everyone will be on their best behavior in order not to stress him out and no one will speak about any traumatic thing or might be a traumatic thing in that video unless it is necessary. Understood?" 

They all agreed and she nodded then turned on her heel, James could faintly hear her talk to another person about therapy for Stark and something else.

A wide grin appeared on his face as relief flooded through him...

Tony was coming home. He was coming home. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I recently got into the Percy Jackson fandom, I know I'm late sorry, and my parent is Apollo...what's yours?

***Back With Tony***

Vita honestly did not understand why she hadn't thought of taking Tony's body over in order for them to escape, the mortal all but collapsed and let her daughter take over everything when their last fight occurred.

He fought bravely and well for someone who had been tortured for days on end, it was easy to take out the children of Thanos. They acted so cockily and sure in the begging but when Death took over fear was placed in their souls. Vita felt bad though, her child would have to endure them until they reach Lucifer's gates.

Though as easy as everything had been she knew Tony's body was giving out, more and more of her power was used to keep his body standing. 

Thanos had done one hell of a job she'll give him that, thankfully Tony hasn't tried to reject her yet.

Vita got up and walked to the window of the large throne room and watched as stars and empty space flew past her, she had figured out how to sent coordinates to Earth and she was ecstatic to go back. Anthony needed rest.

* * *

***Day 30 Back on Earth***

It

Has

Gotten

Worse.

Everyone was expecting him to arrive a week or two after the video was sent to him.

It had been a month.

Crime rates have raised to new heights because Peter was banned from going on patrol because of his newly found temper, and everyone else was still mourning the deaths on the battlefield. 

Try as James might, he can't stop all crime in the cities especially since his own patience is thin, but that has less to do with the grieving heroes and more so the Rouges.

The Rouges were taken to a prison that had cells that could hold the Hulk a day or two after the battle with Thanos. So far none of the officers have been killed or traumatized in any way but from what he often heard from Pepper the last time one of them tried to break out they were giving headaches.

Why Pepper didn't just give them all the death sentences James would have no idea.

He would have let the boys kill them all on the stop when they had the chance...

* * *

***Back with Tony***

He was started to reject her.

Vits could feel his mind trying to kick her out so that he could rest so that his body could finally get some relaxation since it hasn't been taken care of in a while. More of her power served to keep him upright and not allow his insides to eat itself or let him succumb to dehydration.

"Just a little longer Anthony, give me just a little while longer." She said as she held on to the bedpost in Thanos's room in order to keep herself from falling to the cold floor.

She slowly made her way to the throne room of the ship...then it hit her like a brick wall.

The ship she was on was destroyed...

She was in an escape pod with no food or water that could help her in her task of keeping her son alive.

Vita prayed to the Fates that she would make it to Earth in time. Bother her children depended on it.

Speaking of Death she was oddly quiet, she hasn't said a word since she and herself had slain all those soldiers...

The silence made her wary of what was next to come.

* * *

***Back on Earth Day 50***

Everything was slowly coming back together again.

Harley was still quiet but would talk and eat without being told to do so and watched, and Peter stopped pissing people off...for the most part. He only does it to every other person he sees now.

Rhodey has started acting more like himself and less of a robot and everyone is generally happier. Not perfect but better.

James had moved out of Tony's floor and back to his own, he was let frustrated and now just emotionless. It wasn't what he wanted but at least he didn't want to punch everyone in the face now. 

Friday and the other bots haven't changed a bit though, each is still reserved and relatively silent but that's to be expected...

Everyone else was adopted but they still had someone while they didn't really have anybody.

* * *

***Back with Tony***

**"_Destination up_** ** _ ahead."_ **

Vita could faintly hear the computer, her screams, as well as her daughters, screams echoed in both their minds and the pod they were in.

Tony was trying to kick both of them out now.

Their grasp on him was slipping even faster now, his mind and body weren't just trying to expel them because of the lack of food and rest but also the stones.

The effects of the stones were not noticeable at all until a little while ago, Tony's skin seemed to be taking on a blue hue and cracks of purple appeared on his right side. Now Vita and Death could only feel the pain of Tony trying to detach himself from them so they couldn't feel whatever was going on with his body.

Though they both knew that Tony could feel both, detaching from them would take enormous energy and strength that he did not have. It would feel like he was being frozen slowly while being skinned alive all the while drinking acid. 

The effect of the stones...they couldn't even begin to imagine how he would feel then.

_ **"We have reached your destination."** _

* * *

***DAY 51 BACK ON EARTH***

When James heard that there was a crash from a space ship in the middle of the Atlantic from Friday he didn't hesitate to call Carol, The Guardians and whoever else he could think of to go investigate.

"Do you think it's him?" Rocket asked with so much hope that it hurt.

James didn't answer as he got on their ship, a small part of him did want to tell him that it was Tony. That he finally came back.

He did though because if he was wrong...it would kill him.

They arrived at the stop where Friday had reported the crash was in record time.

When they arrived there was a small ship smoking in the water, James didn't waste another second. He dived into the water and forced the damn thing to open. He needed to know...

He needed to know if it was their Tony.

If it was _his_ Tony.

When the pod door finally opened all they heard was screams.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all in the next book, bye Angels!!!!


End file.
